Matching Storms
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Gracie's secretary, Belle, ends up in the same mess as Gracie when Wang's fiance is kidnapped. She gets more than she imagined when tales become truth. She also did not expect to end up falling for someone.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Big Trouble in Little China. I only own Belle.

Story Start

"Belle, I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm going to the airport," Gracie, my boss, shouted before leaving the office.

"Be careful," I shouted back as I moved my shoulder-length black hair out of my face.

My boss was once again going to the airport to help another Chinese girl before the Lords of Death gang kidnapped her to sell her as a sex slave. I had asked Gracie to let me go with her to help, but she wouldn't because I was only eighteen and she was afraid I would be kidnapped instead. I was also Chinese and she just didn't want to risk anything.

"I take different martial arts," I muttered as I leaned back at my desk. I was Gracie's secretary. "I have since I could walk pretty much," I thought as I remembered my older brother teaching me as much as he could when we were younger.

Glancing at the clock I decided to head down to The Dragon of the Black Pool restaurant. I loved getting lunch there because it was close to the office and the food was great. I grabbed my coat and my bag before leaving the office and heading out onto the streets of China Town.

I made sure that none of the gangs were out and about as I rushed down the street to get to the restaurant. Lately two or three of the different gangs had been having a lot of issues with each other and unfortunately they solved their issues in the streets. Thankfully, I was able to just stay on the main street to get to the restaurant.

I ordered my usual and took a seat at one of the smaller tables in the front. I smiled at some of the employees, who saw me at least three or four times a week. I had almost finished my lunch when Wang and some trucker guy rushed into the restaurant stressed out. They disappeared into the back of the restaurant in the kitchen area. I had met Wang multiple times at the restaurant since he owned this place. I smiled at Eddie, who was the new worker, as he waved at me before disappearing into the kitchen area too.

I jumped when I heard Gracie's voice. I rushed out of my chair and peeked my head into the kitchen. "Hey Gracie, is everything ok?" I asked since she only came to the restaurant on business.

"Belle, what are you doing here?" Gracie asked.

"Lunch, what's going on?" I asked as I fully entered the kitchen and saw Wang give an annoyed sigh.

"The Lords of Death kidnapped my fiancé at the airport," Wang finally said.

Gracie started talking about how the girl was probably taken to a brothel that sells girls. I took a seat by Eddie as Gracie tried to come up with a plan to help save Wang's fiancé, Miao Yin. Eddie spoke about the woman's green eyes and how she would be extra expensive to buy.

"Why not just use him to break her out? They don't really expect his type to have a brain, no offense," I said as I pointed at the guy, whose name I heard was Jack.

"Who are you?" Jack snapped.

"Belle, her assistant, and resident of China Town my whole life," I answered with a small wave before taking a bite of Eddie's food, which made him glare at me. My eyes widened when Wang and his uncle started talking about Lo Pan and The Three Storms. "They're real?" I shouted in surprise. I had heard about Lo Pan and the Three Storms for years, but I only thought they were superstition.

"Of course they're real," Wang's uncle told me while Wang was trying to calm down Jack and make him think it wasn't real.

"I have a plan," Wang said and told everyone how Jack would enter the brothel and everyone else would wait in the car.

"I'm going too," I said and frowned when Gracie tried to tell me no. "Come on, I've wanted to help you with this kind of stuff forever. I know martial arts and I can at least be a back-up if something were to happen," I said and she sighed.

"Fine, but you have to stay in the car," she said and we set the plan in motion.

We made sure that Jack was dressed and ready to enter the brothel. I sat in the backseat with Gracie and Jack. I couldn't help but laugh when they said he looked stupid. Eddie drove the car a little bit away from the entrance after Jack went inside the brothel. Gracie jumped out of the car next and I noticed that the car was her journalist friend's car.

"I wonder how he's doing in there," I muttered before gasping when a large green orb appeared above the brothel. "Guys," I shouted and we exited the car. My mouth dropped open when the orb disappeared and three men appeared. One was controlling lightning so I could only guess the other two were Rain and Thunder. "They're real, it's all real," I whispered.

Everyone else rushed into the brothel to go help Jack since he didn't run outside with the rest of the panicked crowd. However, I stayed outside with the car because Wang told me to be ready to drive everyone away if it got ugly. My eyes widened when I saw Lightning appear back out of the brothel and he was holding a woman, who I guessed was Miao Yin.

"Let her go, you assholes," I shouted but I doubted they even heard me over the sound of the thunder. I felt my insides freeze a little when Lightning looked back at me before he and the others flew away.

"Belle, we have to go," Gracie shouted as everyone reappeared out of the brothel. Eddie and Wang were helping Jack outside. I jumped into the backseat so I could help Jack get in the car. He was cursing and raving the entire drive to Gracie's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Big Trouble in Little China. I only own Belle.

Story Start

Once we were all in Gracie's apartment, Jack demanded answers. Lo Pan was brought up as being the culprit behind all of this. I went to grab towels for everyone while it was explained that Miao Yin was taken to the Wing Kong Exchange.

"Here towels," I said as I gave Eddie and Gracie's friend Margo a towel. I rushed home to put on some more comfortable clothes before I went back to Gracie's apartment. I was going to be ready for a fight tonight because I knew this was going to get bad. I had seen with my own eyes The Three Storms so I could only guess what Lo Pan would be like.

"You're not going tonight," Gracie said when she saw me.

"Gracie, you're going to need all the help you can get," I snapped. "We need to get to Wang's restaurant and talk to Egg Shen. He'll probably be the only one who can help us," I said.

She gave me a disbelieving look but we did finally go to the restaurant. Egg Shin was already there with Wang's uncle. I had never met Egg Shin before but I had heard about him. We all took a seat at the table as Egg Shen explained exactly what Lo Pan was.

We stayed at the restaurant for a while before getting nervous about Jack and Wang. Eventually Eddie, Margo, Gracie, Egg Shen, and I decided to go the Wing Kong Exchange. Egg Shen stayed outside with his tour bus while Margo, Gracie, Eddie, and I went into the building and started talking to the security guards at the front desk.

My body was tense with nerves as Gracie and Eddie tried to talk about giving the company bad press and anything else they could do. My whole body felt like it was zapped when someone else entered the room. I was the first to notice him and when I looked at him my heart froze. "Thunder," I thought remembering seeing his face at the brothel.

"I can help you," Thunder said as he held up a cigar.

"Gracie," I hissed but she gave me a look to stay quiet. I clenched my fists and glared at Thunder as we followed him to a large elevator. I stayed on high alert when he started speaking in Chinese, which Eddie translated for Gracie and Margo. My eyes widened when I heard a gas start pouring into the elevator.

"Shit," I snapped and went to swing at Thunder, but he easily blocked my attack. "Let go," I screamed but he grabbed my hands and kept me still as the others started to pass out. I tried to kick him but my body was becoming sluggish since I kept breathing in the gas.

"Night night," he said with a smirk and I spit in his face before I passed out as well.

When I finally woke up, I was on a small cot in some cage. Other women were in cages just like mine around me. I slowly sat up and looked for Margo and Gracie. I saw Margo writing in her notebook and Gracie was hog-tied and gagged.

There were four female guards in the area as well. They eyed me carefully as I stood up in the cage. They quit staring when I didn't start making a fuss, which Gracie must have done. "Margo, are you alright?" I asked as I walked towards the door.

"Oh, yes, I'm ok," Margo said warily before we both looked at Gracie.

"Gracie," I called out and she just started yelling stuff behind the gag. "Yeah, we'll get out of here soon," I told her but I could only hope we would actually be free soon. "Come on guys," I thought as I paced the cage.

My eyes widened when Eddie and Wang were at the other end of a bridge that led to the cages. I looked around and sighed in relief when I saw Jack actually sneaking into the cage area while Eddie and Wang fought the four guards. Jack shot the locks so he could release all of the women from the cages.

"Belle," Gracie shouted as we all rushed out of the cages.

"I'm here and I'm fine," I shouted before running with Margo to an exit. I glanced back and saw Thunder and a bunch of the Wing Kong gang members. We ended up at a body of water, which we all dove into and started swimming through a pipe system. My heart was racing as I heard gunshots behind us. Gracie pulled me into a hug in the tunnel before I kept swimming through the pipe.

Thankfully all of us made it out of the tunnel with no bullet wounds, but we still had to get out of here. Gracie and Jack were the last ones out of the tunnel. Jack started climbing up a ladder to make sure it was safe. As soon as he gave the ok, we all climbed up the ladder. We were in a room full of statues and cobwebs.

Jack went to open the door and a bunch of Wing Kong men were waiting there with weapons. Jack slammed the door shut and we all ran to hide somewhere in the room. Jack and Wang were the only ones who stood to fight the gang members. Gracie had hid with me but before she could stop me, I rushed out to help Wang fight the guys since Jack disappeared to go find his knife that he accidentally threw. I couldn't help but laugh when Wang and I finished knocking out the last guy while Jack jumped out to help again.

"Time to go," Wang said with a smile.

Quietly we all snuck through the building to get to the front entrance. Gracie went up to talk to Jack about Egg Shen's bus waiting for all of us. I was at the back of the group to make sure that nobody tried to stop us. Gracie came back to stand by me when everyone started rushing out of the building. Gracie and I stopped when a statue and part of the wall slid away.

I screamed when some monster reached out its hands and grabbed Gracie and I. "Let go," I shouted and tried attacking it but none of my kicks or hits were hurting it. Gracie was also screaming and struggling as it dragged us down some secret hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Big Trouble in Little China. I only own Belle.

Story Start

The monster was getting tired of our struggling so it made us face it and it roared at us. Gracie screamed but I just tried to punch it in the face. I yelled as it clenched harder on my arm and threw Gracie and I over its shoulders. I closed my eyes as we fell down some hole. I cursed when the monster threw us down and it chained up Gracie first. I backed away from it when it tried to grab me and chain me to the floor.

The monster backed away from me when a door behind me opened up and Thunder and some other guy were standing there. I cursed and spun around to hit Thunder, but he only grabbed me and chained me to the floor. The guy was stronger than I thought a person could be. He smirked at the other man with him and I could only guess this man was Rain.

"Belle, are you alright?" Gracie asked as she glared at the two men.

"Gracie, this is bad," I told her as we watched some old man enter the room in a wheelchair. "You're kidding me," I thought as my eyes widened in fear at the man in front of us, who could only be Lo Pan.

"What does it mean, two girls with green eyes?" the older man said.

"Where is Lo Pan?" Gracie snapped, which made all of the men in the room chuckle.

"Gracie, that is Lo Pan," I told her but she ignored me. I shivered when I saw how Rain and Thunder were glancing at me. "Gracie," I said when she kept ranting about wanting to see Lo Pan.

"Take her to Lightning, and take her to Miao Yin," Lo Pan said looking at me first before looking at Gracie.

"Wait, where are you taking her and me? Belle," Gracie shouted as Rain walked over and unchained me only to hold my arms behind my back and take me to Lightning, wherever he is. Gracie was taken by Thunder in a different direction.

"Why am I being taken to Lightning?" I asked Rain in Chinese as I struggled the whole time we walked down a hallway.

"The master believes you and Lightning have some connection so you are being taken to him," Rain replied and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"What kind of connection would we have? We don't even know each other," I shouted and struggled more.

Rain took me to some room with a bunch of golden statues and a large bell. The man that kidnapped Miao Yin and controlled the lightning was standing in front of the bell. He looked at me and Rain curiously.

"Master believes this girl has a connection to you," Rain called out to Lightning, who started walking towards us and his eyes never left mine.

I felt my heart racing as he got closer. I could almost feel little zaps of electricity traveling between us even though we weren't touching. "This is a mistake, just let me and my friend go," I snapped but stopped when I felt Rain release my arms and Lightning grabbed my hands. I didn't even yell as electricity traveled from his hands and into my hands and arms. I looked down at our hands in shock when I saw real lightning flashing between us and it wasn't hurting me. It didn't even burn.

"How?" I asked in shock as I looked up and saw Lightning standing much closer to me. "What's happening?" I asked trying to sound strong but I was terrified.

"Tell Master that he was right," Lightning said not answering my question.

Rain nodded and left the room, which only left me and Lightning standing in the room still holding hands.

"What is your name?" Lightning asked still not letting go of my hands even though I tried to get out of his hold.

"Belle, now let go. What do they mean by connection? What is going on? What does Lo Pan have planned for Miao Yin and Gracie?" I snapped as I tried to glare at him, but he was looking at me in awe, which really confused me.

"Do not worry about what my master has planned for those two girls. All that matters is that you are here now. I have waited a long time for you," he said and I gasped when the lightning started to surround us.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him as I glanced at the lightning fearfully.

"Completing our bond," he said as if it was the simplest answer ever.

"What bond?" I shouted but the lightning disappeared into both of us and I couldn't say anything else. I closed my eyes and when I opened them my eyes had lightning flashing in them and so did his. Before I could even ask what was happening, lightning zapped our wrists and a symbol appeared on our wrists.

I went to say something now but he surprised me by kissing me. I tried to push him away and resist the kiss but an electrical surge rushed through my body and got rid of all of my fight. Lighting wrapped his arms around my waist and stopped kissing me. He gave me a gentle smile and picked me up when I fell unconscious.

I woke up later in a bedroom with the door shut. It took me a minute to remember everything that happened but when I did, I jumped out of the bed and went to the bedroom door. I listened for anyone to be outside of the door, and when I didn't hear anything, I tried to open the door. My eyes widened in surprise when the door wasn't locked. I slowly opened the door and looked in the hallway. Nobody was waiting in the hallway so I started walking down the hallway.

"I have to find Gracie and Miao Yin," I whispered but I did glance down at my wrist. The symbol on my wrist was an intricate design of lightning bolts wrapping around my wrist. "I'll figure out what this means later," I thought and focused on trying to find Gracie and Miao Yin.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Big Trouble in Little China. I only own Belle.

Story Start

It was definitely nerve-wrecking to walk down the hallways and be worried if that creature or one of The Three Storms would find me. I really didn't want to run into Lightning right now after that weird event earlier. If I made it out of this place alive and he did too then I would ask questions, but for now I needed to find Gracie and Wang's fiancé.

Slowly things started to look familiar and I realized I was getting close to the room with the golden statues. I shivered when I felt a charge run through my body from my wrist. "I guess Lightning is nearby," I thought as I tip-toed so I could look into the room. I held in my gasp when I saw Lo Pan looking completely different. He was standing behind Gracie and Miao Yin.

I looked at the women and frowned when they seemed to be in a trance. I wished I could just run in there and grab them, but I wouldn't make it out of here. Another charge ran through my body and I looked more into the room since nobody had seen me yet. Rain, Thunder, and Lightning were all doing different martial arts moves. I wanted to scream when I saw Gracie and Miao Yin grab onto the two blades and be lifted into the air by Lightning's power.

"Get them ready," Lo Pan ordered and Rain and Thunder grabbed Gracie and Miao Yin to take them somewhere to prepare for something. "It seems we have a visitor," he said and I yelped when Lightning's power wrapped around me and somehow pulled me into the room. Lo Pan kept chuckling as Lightning pulled me into his arms and kept holding me.

"What are you going to do with them?" I snapped after my struggling didn't get me out of Lightning's arms.

"My dear, I plan on marrying them," Lo Pan said deviously.

"And what else?" I snapped and felt more electrical charges went through me. I didn't notice but lightning was forming in my hands, which Lightning quickly grabbed and took the power into him.

"I'm going to kill one of them," Lo Pan told me before looking at the man holding me. "Spend some time with your woman until it is time for the ceremony. Be sure that she will not ruin the ceremony," he ordered before leaving the room.

The room was quiet until I looked back at Lightning. "Don't you dare get any ideas," I growled.

"This way," Lightning said and he released my arms but he kept ahold of one of my hands.

I looked back to where Gracie and Miao Yin were taken, but the tight grip on my hand was not going to be released soon. I kept silent as I allowed Lightning to lead me somewhere. We ended up back in the room that he left me in earlier. I now saw a beautiful outfit on the bed with jewelry for my hair and neck.

He shut the door behind us and that was when he let go of my hand. He motioned for me to sit down on the bed but I remained standing. He gave a sigh as he sat down instead. "You have questions," he said and I clenched my hands into fists.

"That is an understatement. First of all, why did Lo Pan think we had a connection and why do I have this mark?" I asked as I stood in front of him and showed him my wrist.

"The Three Storms are destined to have a woman that completes them. Rain and Thunder have not found theirs yet, but you are mine. The symbol on your wrist proves that, and now my power will be more in control. Rain and Thunder's power can still kill them if they're not careful," he started to explain as he gently grabbed my wrist and sparks traveled between our skin.

"So we're meant to be together?" I asked and he nodded. "So I somehow balance your power. Does that mean I can use your power as well?" I questioned as I sat down beside him.

"To an extent yes," he said and seemed to relax a little when I sat by him.

I sat there looking at our joined hands and sighed. "You know this isn't going to work," I finally said and looked away from him towards the door.

"Why?" he asked and he seriously had a confused look on his face when I turned to face him.

"I am not going to let Lo Pan kill or marry Gracie or my friend's fiancé, Miao Yin. If you want us to work and be happy until we die, then you will help me stop Lo Pan and get all of us out of here," I said and glared at him. "I'm not kidding either. I will not stay here with you if you don't help me," I finished.

"But Lo Pan commands," he started to say but stopped when I put a finger on his lips.

"You are your own person. No one commands or controls you. If I have to then I'll wear this outfit, but until it is time for the ceremony, I want you to figure out if you'll stay Lo Pan's servant or become your own person with me at your side," I said and stood from the bed to grab the outfit and jewelry from the bed. I disappeared into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door behind me.

"All I can do is hope for the best or at least die trying to get out of here with Gracie and Miao Yin," I thought and started getting dressed in the new outfit and jewelry. The bedroom door opened and closed while I was getting dressed and I knew Lightning had left to either go think somewhere quiet or go do his master's bidding.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Big Trouble in Little China. I only own Belle.

Story Start

A knock on the door made me stand from the bed, and Lightning opened the bedroom door. I went to walk towards him thinking it was time for the ceremony, but he stopped me by rushing into the room and pulling me into a hug. I froze and he just held me tighter.

"I'll help you and your friends, just do not leave me," he said quietly and I swear my jaw almost dropped.

"Thank you," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I have a feeling that your friends have a group of men on their way to save all of you, and when they get here I will help them. Just do not fight anyone on your own until I give the signal or until your friends arrive to help," he said and released me so we could leave the bedroom together.

"Just stay calm," he whispered and squeezed my hand before we entered the room with Gracie and Miao Yin, who were dressed for the ceremony and their eyes were pure white. It was terrifying to see them like this.

Lightning used his power to make Gracie and Miao Yin start walking from the room and to where the ceremony were to take place. I walked behind Lightning since Gracie and Miao Yin were walking in front of him. My nerves were on edge and I really just wanted to grab the girls and run, but I knew I couldn't get through to them right now.

My heart wanted to jump out of my chest when we went down a set of stairs into the ceremony room. Miao Yin and Gracie walked up to where Lo Pan was waiting for them, and I went to stand by Lightning. He was standing by the other Storms.

Lo Pan started the ceremony and I tried to keep from glancing around for any sight of Wang, Jack, or Egg Shen. "Hurry up, guys," I thought and jumped when Lightning reached over to gently grab my hand. I shivered when I felt the lightning travel between our hands.

"They're here," Lightning whispered right before Jack and Wang busted into the room followed by other men that I didn't know. The entire room erupted into chaos and I quickly used some of Lightning's power to zap Thunder and Rain away from us. Lighting released the trance on Miao Yin and Gracie. Wang started fighting Rain while Jack was fighting Thunder. Egg Shen started battling Lo Pan and I grabbed Miao Yin and Gracie so they wouldn't be hurt by anyone that was fighting in the room.

I wanted to cheer when Egg Shen defeated Lo Pan, but now Rain and Thunder were furious. "This way," Egg Shen shouted and soon we all took off running through the way that Jack and the others appeared from earlier.

Rain was killed first by Wang and Jack before Thunder practically exploded, which was disgusting to see. Jack and Wang went to fight Lightning, but I stopped them since he was helping us instead of trying to stop us. We were able to make it out of the building and into Egg Shen's tour bus before we all practically collapsed from all the adrenaline leaving our bodies.

Lighting was holding me close in a seat as we all looked at each other in shock. I couldn't help but chuckle when Miao Yin and Wang kissed, and soon Gracie and Jack were kissing. Egg Shen staring at Lightning made my laughter stop.

"Why didn't you stop us?" Egg Shen asked Lightning, who wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Every storm has a destined person that balances them in every way, and I was not going to lose her," Lightning explained and looked from Egg Shen to me, which only made me blush.

"I've heard that legend, but I didn't know it was true. Well then you will need to earn my trust and the others, but for now thank you for helping us," Egg Shen said with a nod before focusing on driving back to the restaurant.

I gave a big sigh and leaned back against Lightning before looking at the others again. "What? Just because you guys are making out, doesn't mean that we're going to kiss," I snapped when Gracie, Jack, and Wang were just smirking at me. "Seriously, you would think they'd be more shocked that you helped instead of expecting us to kiss," I continued as I glanced up at Lightning.

"Belle, we have a lot to talk about later," Gracie teased and I just shook my head.

"I'm just glad we made it out of there," I said tiredly and smiled when Lightning just held me closer so I would be more comfortable.

Gracie definitely enjoyed teasing me about kissing Lightning after we had discussed what all had happened when she was under that trance. I had to explain a lot about why Lightning switched to our side at the last minute, and I was surprised that Gracie was able to convince Wang to give Lightning a job at the restaurant.

I was on my way there now to see him during my lunch break. Gracie was going with me so she could see Jack, Miao Yin, and Wang. Miao Yin and Wang were an adorable couple. Gracie winked at me when I entered the restaurant and blushed when Lightning smiled at me. She went straight for Jack and the others while I went over to where Lightning was preparing a cup of tea for me.

"Hey," I said softly and jumped when lightning zapped between us before he gently pulled me into a hug.

"How has your day been?" he asked and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Same old, same old, just enduring more teasing from Gracie. How has your day been?" I asked and smiled as he ran a hand up and down my back.

"Just missing you, and I had a question. Would you like to go on a date tonight?" he asked and I heard Miao Yin giggling from somewhere behind us.

"I bet she and Wang have been teaching him how to take this relationship slow like I want to," I thought before replying, "Yes, I would love to."

"Hey love birds, get over here and tell me goodbye," Jack yelled effectively ruining our moment.

"Come on," I said and smiled as he grabbed my hand before we walked over to join the group and tell Jack bye. I guess thanks to him, Wang, and Gracie I was able to meet Lightning. "I wouldn't change a thing," I thought and smiled as Gracie and Jack said goodbye to each other. "Not a thing," I said and leaned against Lightning.

The End.


End file.
